


Leather

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Sato looks good in leather.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

"Oh..."

"My..."

"Hoshi..."

Smoothing down the sleek, form fitting jumpsuit, Hoshi resisted the urge to grin wickedly at the three dumbfounded men standing before her. Instead, she summoned up an perfectly 'innocent' expression of curiosity. "It looks right? I'll blend in?"

Captain Archer swallowed hard, Malcolm looked like he was having a hard time standing still and if Trip blushed any harder, she was going to have to worry about his blood pressure. She felt a smug thrill race through her. Let them stare. She'd long perfected the innocent ingenue expression but the fact of it was she was more comfortable in this than she was in her own uniform.

Section 31 had seen to that.

"You'll blend in just fine." Malcolm managed to stammer out. "Quite..."

"Smooth." Trip blurted, shuffling his feet. "Very...smooth. Seamless..." His eyes strayed downward and Hoshi silently counted to ten in Klingon, Vulcan, and Andorian. Didn't want the smug grin that was still threatening to finally emerge.

She did allow herself a little grin. "Something wrong, Commander?"

He jerked his gaze back to her face, his posture snapping into Starfleet parade rest as fast as if he were still a cadet and she his drill seargent.

Hoshi considered the thought then set it aside for further contemplation. Such a scenario did have it's benefits...

"Nope, nothin's wrong Ensign." He assured swiftly, his accent thicker than usual.

Well, not just his accent.

Turning away to climb into Shuttlepod One, Hoshi took far longer than was necessary and was quite sure she heard a strangled moan from one of the men behind her.

Why Captain...

With her face safely turned from them, she finally allowed herself that grin.

She always had looked good in leather.


End file.
